Reporductive Logic
by scofisticated
Summary: Logic is the resounding, guiding force of the people of Vulcan. With it, Vulcans have lifted themselves from chaos, and into the stars, and higher states of the mind. But it is not easy on everyone. And sometimes doesn't fit in a person's life as easily as Vulcan society makes it seem. This story follows the lives of Vulcans who have met that difficulty, and how they handle it.


Prologue

A woman and her two children walk down a suburban street on the sidewalk. The sun shining down on the arid road and the houses near it. The 5 year old son is deep in though and asks with bad grammar "Moder, wat is logic?"

The mother's precisely cropped bangs turn to her youngest, almost with urgency.

The slightly older daughter on the other side of her chimes in excitedly "Oh, mother, I can answer this one! I know what logic is." taking her mother's hand and shaking it.

"T'Kon, do not shake my arm. That is a rude method of getting attention. And I am sure you believe you have an understanding of logic. However, you do not _know_ what logic is." The mother's words are calm an precisely chosen. She guides the children off the sidewalk and on to a neighbors lawn where they stop. "Besides, this is an important question that a parent must answer." The mother, T'So, turns from her daughter to her son, and kneels down. She looks him plainly in the face.

"Sardon, logic is a _very_ important part of our lives. Logic is the ability to see through emotions, and find what best helps the world around us, and ourselves." Sardon looks back at his mother a bit perplexed, but still listening. "Right now, you are still highly emotional, and exploring what emotions are. But eventually, you will see how they get in the way, and hold you back. Logic has the ability to see through the confusion that emotions cause. Logic is a guide, along with mathematics, the sciences, and reason, to a life that is more efficient, fulfilling, and without waist." Sardon starts half-knowingly scratching his shoulder. His mother grabs his other shoulder and finishes with "For now, I am sure you do not understand all that this means. As T'Kon did at your age. But, your father, T'Kon, and I will be there to help you through it. Until you are able to know it yourself."

T'So stands as Sardon continues scratching his shoulder with a blank look on his face. Trying to take in the heavy concept his mother just given him.

He still isn't sure what emotions are, or why they are so bad. When he was happy, and laughing, he felt good. But, when he was sad and crying, he didn't like it at all. And for some reason, his mother and father seemed upset whether he laughed or cried.

T'So guides Sardon and T'Kon onward in the direction they were traveling, back home.

Sardon wonders what efficient means. He kind of fells like he knows what fulfilling means, but mostly he thinks it is when you put the right shape in the right shape-slot of his learning tools back home.

But he still doesn't understand why emotions are so bad. Are they like being sick?

"Moder, why are emotetions bad?" Sardon asks for clarity.

T'Kon reminds him a bit upset "Mother just told you."

T'So gently corrects "Questions- are not forbidden." T'Kon looks away from the other two feeling she doesn't quite understand. "Emotions can force us to think in ways that do not help us. Influence us to act in ways that harm others or ourselves."

Sardon asks "Why would 'dey do that?"

"Emotions are a reaction of chemicals on the brain, affecting the mind. ' _They_ ' do not ' _do'_ anything. Some of these effects can be very hard to fight without practice and effort." Sardon doesn't feel like that answers his question. "We will teach you how to fight off these effects."

"Why not just take 'dem out?" Sardon wondered why it's not that simple.

T'Kon asks "Yes, mother, why not?" as she had wondered that before.

"Emotions cannot be taken out. Nor should they. However troublesome they are, they serve a purpose. By controlling emotions, we take away the harm they can do. Better enabling us to meet other challenges."

The three of them arrive home and walk through the front door. T'So closes the door behind them and says "I am afraid I no longer have time to answer questions. Sardon, please go and rest for the afternoon. T'Kon, please solve your geometry learning tools. I will be in the office. Dinner shall be ready in four hours."

Sardon asks "Moder, can I solve my learning tools?"

T'So considers for a second. "You may, if you awaken with enough time before diner."


End file.
